Percy The Pet, A Percabeth Fanfic
by timetocreate
Summary: (Pre-TLH) When Annabeth is at her worst in her search for Percy, a curious dog shows up, and turns out to be just the thing she needs to lighten her spirits. However, in the end, she might not get exactly what she's expecting. In the form of an AU, in which Percy does not suffer amnesia, but instead becomes entertainment for some monster enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan. Except the plot. *Sigh***

* * *

Sighing, Annabeth sat down on her bunk. Since everyone was at dinner, her cabin was empty, which she was glad for; at the moment, she needed the space.

It'd been more than five months since Percy had gone missing. Every day, her first thoughts were of her boyfriend. His smile, his eyes, his hand in hers, all haunting her, the hopelessness hanging over Annabeth like a dark cloud. It seemed to fill the air with despair, so much so that she could easily darken a room just by steeping through the door.

She still continued to search, hoping beyond hope that Percy would return to her, safe and sound, and everything could go back to the demigod standard of normal. But the five and a half months had been wearing on Annabeth, and though she knew she had to keep going, and searching, and fighting _,_ it was, undeniably, tiring her. From conducting countless Iris messages during the day, to lying awake in bed at night due to stress, and all the time in between spent at the apartment with Sally, there was barely any time for her to simply focus on herself, and replenish her energy.

Lying back on the bunk, Annabeth considered letting herself pass out from exhaustion, so that maybe she could get some sleep.

Suddenly, a strange scratching noise came from outside, against the wall of the Athena cabin. It was quiet enough, probably made by a creature no bigger than a house cat. Sitting bolt upright, Annabeth grabbed the nearest weapon, and slowly crept out the door; demigods were no strangers to monsters, no matter what size said monsters might come in. _Anything_ could be dangerous, no matter how innocent it may seem at first. Plus, with the magical woods so close by, no one really knew what could creep out of them and come after you in the night.

Circling to the back of the cabin, a small, black form became visible to Annabeth, it's tiny paws scratching at the wall, prancing back and forth unhappily. Its small, perky ears flopped back and forth with the anxious movements.

Annabeth lowered the dagger clutched in her hand. _A… puppy?_ As she pondered the small canine, it suddenly stopped, and looked at her.

Fluffy black tail wagging, pink tongue lolling out of it's mouth, the puppy bounded towards her joyfully, yapping and jumping up on her, though it only succeeded in reaching her mid-thigh.

Stumbling back in surprise, Annabeth gasped as the excited pup practically jumped into her arms, licking every inch of her face. She concluded that this had to be a normal dog. No monster could master the Mist this well. Besides, there was something familiar about this animal that she just couldn't put her finger on. Yet.

Its dark coat was soft to the touch, fairly thick and warm. But it's eyes made Annabeth freeze on the spot. They were sea green.

The dog tumbled back, giving her the classic 'play bow' position dogs take when they're having fun, barking an invitation for play.

"What are we going to do with you?" she muses.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **So, this was a pretty bad ending to a chapter, I know, but hang in there! What's to come is [most likely] much better, and fluffier. But, did you get it? Can you see where this is going? Are these question annoying?**

 **Was it terrible? Was it mediocre? Was it the most amazing thing you've ever read? (Yeah, I doubt that one too...)**

 **Well let me know in a review! Everyone knows it's what fanfiction authors live on.**

If you review, I _might_ give you a marshmallow...

 **-timetocreate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I'm totally serious. This _whole_ time, and you didn't even think of it. I'm honestly kind of surprised, Miss Daughter of Athena," chortles Lou Ellen.

The Hecate children had been giving Annabeth weird looks ever since Jackie, her newfound canine friend, had started accompanying her around camp. After it had continued on for a few weeks, she finally decided to confront their head councillor, Lou Ellen Blackstone.

But now, she really didn't know what to think. Looking down at the small black puppy lying at her feet, who looked to be trying to eat a bug, Annabeth was in complete incredulity. Sure, he had been surprisingly well behaved, and goofy, and had found a liking for the blue bits in the multi-coloured kibble mix, and had the exact eye shade of sea green she had come to love, but she had never even dared believe it. Then again, as a demigod, she ate unbelievable for breakfast, lunch and dinner. But still, she never thought it would come to something like this.

It never said in the job description that, "…boyfriend may possibly be abducted for an unspecified period of time, and then be returned in a small, fluffy, definitely-not-demigod form…"

Yes. Her boyfriend was now a dog. A Black Labrador Pomeranian mix, to be exact. And the best part was, Lou had no idea how long it would take for the magic curse to wear off, much less how to remove it herself.

"I think," she sighs, in an amused and bewildered tone, "that you're just going to have to keep him. Maybe if he spends more time with you and the other campers, he'll feel more like himself, and transform back."

"Alright. Thanks Lou," Annabeth says, before getting up from the front steps of the Hecate cabin, and making her way down towards the Athena cabin, "Jackie" in tow.

"I guess I should start calling you by your real name, Percy…"

At her words, the puppy shakes his head, pawing at his snout like someone would press a hand to their face if they had a headache. But after sneezing once, and shaking out his coat, the little dog trots up ahead, and then looks back, like, _you coming of what?_

Annabeth sighs, slowly following the pup back to her cabin.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom, with PJs on and nose buried in a blueprint snatched from a desk near the door, Annabeth was met with a small yip from her bead. There sat her dog/boyfriend, right on the pillow, waiting for her in his usual spot, probably wanting to cuddle before they both went to sleep.

"Jack- I mean, Percy, I don't think you should sleep in my bed tonight…" Blushing, Annabeth gently placed the dejected looking pup on the floor. Turning her attention back to her blueprints, she was immersed within seconds. However, not two minutes had passed before she happened to look down and caught a gut-wrenchingly adorable sight out of the corner of her eye; sea green eyes, so wide and sad, and with such a look of betrayal flashing within them, they could only be called puppy eyes.

"Oh don't look at me like that," she muttered, though of course, since no one can resist a puppy like that for long, Percy was back up on the pillow within another minute.

Eventually, Annabeth nodded off, with the bundle of soft, black fur nestled securely in her arms.

* * *

The next morning, a picture perfect scene could be found inside the Athena cabin. A girl, no longer tired and worried, but content to sleep in her loved one's arms. A boy, finally back where he knew he belonged.

The two woke up, as if pulled back to the conscious world by some unknown force.

Finally, she could see the face she loved, and the smile that had kept her going all those long months. That she had promised to herself that she would see again.

Finally, he could say what he had wanted to say for weeks, but couldn't.

"Percy," Annabeth breathed, tears pricking at her eyes in happiness and relief. "You're back." _You're really back._

"I love you. I love you so, so much. More than words can explain," Percy whispers, before closing the mere inches between them in an unforgettable kiss.

* * *

"Get a room!" shouts Malcolm.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Yeah, this didn't turn out as i had planned... If you think it's cringey, then don't worry, 'cause I agree.**

 **Like it? Dislike it? Wanna kill it with fire?**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **-timetocreate**


End file.
